


Watergun Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and all of his friends visit Rose for the summer. He starts shit, Dave ends it.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Watergun Wars

John rubs Rose's mom's eye mask under his eyes. He's ready for war. John heads out of the bathroom and out to Rose's backyard. He sees all of his friends chilling in an inflatable pool.

John cocks his watergun and splashes all three of them. Jade whines, Rose shields her makeup. Dave takes it like a fucking champ.

John laughs as Dave acts like he's shielding the girls and playing the hero.

Dave falls back and pretends to die, causing all of the water in the small pool to fling up and splash the two girls.

Dave and John both die laughing.


End file.
